Central Academy
by XXXMcRomanceXXX
Summary: an FMA fanfic based on me and my friends at school. set in present day. rated for some language. rating may change over time. alxoc mexrandom hottie1 edxwinryedxoc that happens a lot...sorry guys! ocxoc times like a thousand
1. Chapter 1

**Yo homes! This is sort of a weird series (very Degassi meets FMA). It takes place in present day. Ed's general personality is the same and he can sing and play sports (he seems like he would have a HOT singing voice!). Winry is the popular girl. Al is just normal. I will be writing plenty of chapters but their frequency is determined by my un-cooperative computer. So I leave you with this…**

**CENTRAL ACADEMY BOARDING SCHOOL**

It was going to be a long year and Edward Elric could feel it. He walked down the hallway of Central Academy looking at all of the awards and pictures on the walls. His brother, Alphonse, was already making friends and blending in even though it was the first day. Ed, however barely knew anyone there. He was always sort of shy.

_This is going to be such a DRAG! _He thought.

He decided to walk to the dorms and at least try to meet people. It was a Sunday so Ed had expected everyone to be in their dorms. He walked into his dorm first. He had left all of his stuff there this morning when no one was there. He opened his door and was happy to see his roommate was there.

"You must be Edward. Welcome. My name is Jimmy," said a boy with long, wavy blonde hair.

He had a Ramones shirt on that was black and a pair of slightly ripped jeans. He wore black Converse high-tops on his feet and a black visor beanie.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ed replied shaking Jimmy's hand.

"It's cool. Today is your first day huh?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Once you're done unpacking, I'll show you around."

"Sounds cool," Ed replied as he unpacked one of his suit cases.

Ed could tell he was going to like his roommate. He had posters one his side of Nirvana, Green Day, and The Replacements and he was nice.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" asked Jimmy moving over to his iHome.

"Sure," replied Ed as he put clothes into his dresser.

"How 'bout this?"

Jimmy pushed play and Brain Stew came on.

"I love this song," said Ed singing along.

The song played and both boys sung.

"On my own here we go!" they said simultaneously.

Ed finished unpacking and pulled out some posters from his bag.

"Do you mind if I hang these up?" he asked holding up the rolled posters.

"Depends on who it is," said Jimmy sitting on his bed.

"Erm…Gorillaz, Green Day, Panic! At the Disco, and the Who."

"Yeah, that's cool with me."

Ed hung up the posters and stepped off his bed to look at them. Then, he took out a few picture frames and placed them next to his bed. Mostly of him with his brother and some friends from his old school. He pulled out some trophies, all soccer, and put them on the shelf above his bed. He took out a guitar from his suitcase and placed it gently on the bed along with the folded-up stand.

"You play guitar?" Jimmy asked happily.

"Yeah, do you?" Ed replied placing the guitar on the stand and near the edge of his bed.

"Yeah."

"Awesome." He was starting to like this school even more.

"You ready for me to show you around?" Jimmy said getting off of his bed.

"Yeah let's go."

They walked down the hall and over to one of Jimmy's friend's rooms. The door was open so Jimmy walked inside with Ed behind him.

"Hey Fynan!" said Jimmy walking up to a tall, red haired boy who was wearing jeans and a green Yoda shirt. All over the room were Star Wars posters and on the shelf was a complete collection of Star Wars DVD's and Star Wars books. There was a light saber hanging on the wall and a black sith robe hanging in the closet.

"Well, someone likes Star Wars," said Ed smiling.

"Hey, I'm Mike Fynan, but everyone just calls me Fynan," he said extending a hand.

"I'm Edward," he replied shaking Fynan's hand.

"You'll like it here. It's pretty cool," Fynan said.

"Hey, where's Ronnie?" asked Jimmy looking around the room.

"He should be back soon. He went to go see who else was here."

Just then, a tall boy with wavy black hair wearing a navy blue and white Central Academy football jersey and jeans with white and blue Jordans, came into the room.

"Hey Ronnie, this is Ed, my new roommate," said Jimmy.

"Hey. How's it goin?" Ronnie said.

"Who else is here?" asked Fynan.

"Lots of people. Lauren, Daria, Forte, Kayleigh, Nicole, Chelsea, Rebecca, Cameron, Spinny, Jepha, Cathrine, Jamie, and Winry."

"Did you say Winry?" asked Ed.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know her?" asked Ronnie.

"Yeah, she used to live in my neighborhood before I moved."

"You want to go meet them?" asked Jimmy.

'Sure," Ed replied smiling. He hadn't seen Winry in years.

"Where are they?" asked Fynan.

"They said to meet them in the courtyard between the two dorm buildings," said Ronnie.

"Cool, let's go," said Fynan.

They left the room and headed outside to the courtyard.

"Where are they?" asked Jimmy.

"FYNAN BUDDY!" screamed a girl's voice from behind them and before they knew it, a tall girl with short brown hair wearing a skirt and an Invader Zim tee shirt jumped on Fynan's back.

"Does that answer your question?" said Ronnie laughing.

Fyana gave Kayleigh a hug. A group of people followed behind her. One of which was a blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes.

"Winry!" Ed exclaimed.

**Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! Please review. This is my first fanfic and it's sorta based on me and my pals (fake names used). There will be a lot of eventual romance and like I said before, lots of chapters! Free of lemon (lemon sucks and if my parents find out I'm writing stories like that I'm dead!). And a lot of it is just plane nasty! Please no flaming. Flaming sucks. If you flame I will laugh and not change the story because you should keep your crap opinions to yourself! I didn't make you read it. You didn't have to click the link. That was all you! Constructive criticism welcome! LYLAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh…chapter 2! Wow. This story is going to get interesting. I'm having loads of fun writing these so chapters should be frequent! Look out for more! I know I don't have tittles for my chapters but that's just because sometimes they give it away. Sorry I forgot to add this…Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Degrassi (no characters just some story bits) but I do own you! Mwahaha!**

**Central Academy Chapter 2**

"Edward?" Winry ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"How have you been? It's been years!" Edward said.

"I'm fine. When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago," he replied.

"I can't believe it! Ed, it's been so long! You've gotten taller."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Where do you guys want to go?" asked Chelsea.

"How about the arcade?" suggested Spinny.

"Sounds cool," replied Lauren.

They walked over to the arcade and went inside. Ed ran over to the Space Invaders game with Jimmy and Winry while Kayleigh, Fynan, and Lauren crowded around the pinball machine. Jamie, Chelsea, and Jepha went to go play Pac Man. Spinny, Cameron, Ronnie, Forte, and Daria went to play Skee-ball and Catherine, Nicole, Rebecca, and Katie went to play DDR.

"Wow, Ed. You're really good at this!" said Winry as Ed beet yet another high score.

"Thanks," Ed laughed.

"Wow, you even beet my score!" said Jimmy who placed second out of one-hundred.

"Yeah, I always play this game," Ed said smiling.

Winry was leaning over Ed's shoulder and cheering him on.

_I never noticed this before, but Winry is really pretty._ Ed thought. _Wait, did I just say Winry was pretty?! God I hope she doesn't see me blushing._

Ed beet the game and checked his watch.

"Wow, it's getting late. I better head back so I can get some sleep before tomorrow," Ed said stretching.

"I'll walk home with you, we have some catching up to do," said Winry happily.

"Um…okay. I'll see you back at the dorm Jimmy."

"See ya!"

The fall air brushed against Ed'sface as he walked outside with Winry. The sun was about to set and the sky turned pink and orange.

"So, Win. How are you?" he asked trying to break the silence.

"Fine. How have you been?"

"Okay. Um…I'm getting hungry. Did you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. There's a pizza place down the street."

"Sounds good."

The whole way there, they talked about what's happened to them the past three years. Ed talked about soccer and Winry talked about ballet. She was the top dancer in the school.

"I didn't know you liked soccer," said Winry smiling.

"Yeah. It's so much fun," he replied.

"We have a soccer team at school. You should join."

"Sounds like fun."

They reached the pizza place and Ed opened the door for Winry. They found a table for two and sat down. They ordered a large extra cheese pizza and two sodas.

"Do you like music, Win?" asked Ed leaning back casually.

"Yes, I love it," she replied.

"What kind of bands do you listen to?"

"I love MCR. I'm a huge fan."

"That's awesome! I love MCR too!"

"Have you heard their new CD?"

"Yeah, I have it actually."

"How?! It's not out yet."

"Um...I know someone who works at their record company."

"I've only heard the single."

"Um...if you want...you could borrow it."

"Cool, thank you! Do you mind if I burn it?"

"No problem."

The pizza came and they ate and talked about music.

"Wow. We have more in common than I thought, Win," said Ed as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Yeah, I never knew you played guitar," she replied.

"Yeah, I can play all sorts of songs. And, I have a band."

"Really? That's so cool! Where do you guys play?"

"It's a cafe down the street from here. We're playing this Saturday. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah that sounds fun."

They paid for the pizza and left. They walked over to the boys dorms.

"I'm going to run upstairs and grab the CD. I'll be right back," he said running up the stairs.

He came back about ten minutes later and gave the CD to Winry.

"Thanks Ed," she said as she walked out the door.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"No it's fine. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem. See you tomorrow!"

Winry waved as she walked out. Ed ran up the stairs to his room. Jimmy still wasn't back yet so he changed into his flannel pajama pants and his Black Parade MCR shirt and climbed into bed. He looked over at a picture next to his bed of him and his brother and Winry from when they were little. Speaking of Al, he hadn't seen him since the morning. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Al's number. It rang twice before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Al. It's me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay and all," said Ed.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I've made some friends too."

"Cool, hey I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure brother, bye."

"Bye."

Ed hung up the phone and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How'd ya like it? This one was sort of long and after writing the whole thing I finally realized I forgot about Al. Sorrry! He will show up in more chapters and he eventually meets a girl he likes but the series is mostly based on Ed and Winry. Hope you like it so far! Please review! LYLAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! Finally, the next chapter to my fanfiction. Sorry it took so long. Been kinda busy lately. I was in this play….then I was grounded and well…I've just been busy. So enjoy me homies! It's bound to get a little less child friendly during the next few chapters! I might have been not able to write but I can still think! o.0**

**BTW the boy's uniforms are black vests with khaki pants and a plain white dress shirt with a blue and black tie and all black dress shoes. On the side of the vests is the Central Academy logo. (use your imaginations) And everyone has to carry a black messenger bag with the Central Academy logo. **

**The girl's is basically the same only they have to wear blue skirts and black knee-socks with loafers.**

Edward was sleeping soundly in his bed, dreaming sweet dreams about Winry Rockbell. Jimmy was already dressed in his uniform and making fruitless attempts at getting Ed up and out of bed. There was a faint knock at the door and Jimmy walked over to open it. Fynan and Ronnie stood in the doorway dressed with their bags around their neck.

"You guys ready yet?" asked Ronnie.

"Unfortunately no, Ed won't wake his ass up!" said Jimmy loudly trying to wake Ed up. Ed just moved slightly and continued sleeping.

Fynan rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He took out his massive history book out of his bag and slammed it hard on the end table. Ed woke up with a jump and glared at Fynan.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ed screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up. And we kinda have to leave now," said Jimmy, laughing.

Ed slowly got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom with his uniform. He came out about ten minutes later with his hair in a braid and his uniform on. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door with Jimmy, Fynan, and Ronnie.

The boys made their way to the dinning hall for breakfast. On the way they spotted Kayleigh doing what she does best, flirting. She was next to a medium sized boy with semi-short black hair. They were laughing and Kayleigh's face was beat red.

"Hey Kayleigh!" shouted Fynan.

Kayleigh walked away from the boy and waved goodbye. She ran up to Fynan and gave him a hug.

"Hey Fynan!" she said happily, her blush starting to fade.

"Do you have to flirt with everything that moves?" asked Jimmy giving her a hug. Kayleigh laughed and walked to the dinning hall with them.

Inside they met up with Nicole, Lauren, and Forte and sat down. They began eating and talking about a lot of random things. Ed felt someone tap him on the shoulder so he turned around and saw Al standing behind him along with two girls and another boy.

"Hey Al," Ed said.

"Brother, I wanted you to meet my friends," he said motioning to the people next to him.

"This is Megan," he pointed to a girl with short curly brown hair and black-rimmed glasses. "This is Sean," he pointed to a small boy with short brown hair. "And this is Kathyran," he pointed to a girl with long brown hair.

"Cool. Nice to meet you," said Ed smiling.

Al walked back to the table they were sitting at and continued eating. Edward turned to his friends and watched them continuously talk about absolutely nothing. He was able to catch one thing, however.

"Omigawd the Christmas Carol is Scrooge this year?" said Kayleigh happily.

"Yeah, are you going to audition?" asked Fynan putting one last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Heck yes I am!" said Kayleigh whipping her mouth.

"You guys do Christmas Carol every year?" asked Ed curiously.

"Yeah, or some rendition of it," replied Fynan.

They all got up and moved to their first class.

"What do you guys have first?" asked Kayleigh taking out her schedule.

"I've got Intro to Chemistry and Physics with Nicole and Lauren," said Ronnie.

"Kayleigh, you and I have Biology first," said Fynan.

"And I've got Geometry," said Jimmy sadly.

"I have Intro to Alchemy," said Ed.

Everyone gave Ed one of those "boy I sure feel sorry for you" looks and laughed.

"Good luck Ed, you'll need it," said Jimmy laughing as he and everyone else moved into their first class.

**YAY! There Meg, u happy now? Lol. Hope u guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the shortness…I was kind of…rushed…flashback**

_Megan: is it done yet?_

_Megan: is it done yet?_

_Megan: IS IT DONE YET?!_

**So…………………………….yeah. Thanx for reading! Comments are welcome…no flames!**


End file.
